lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Miley Black
Miley Black is the daughter of Billy, and Anneli Black making her a member of House Black. Miley has three siblings in the form of Jacob, Patrik, and Rebecca Black of which Jacob is a brave young man that is the heir to House Black, her brother Patrik was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill after he followed Earl Scott and Jacob Swan to the scene, and her sister Rebecca is a strange young girl with little kindness in her meaning her arrival in Forks has been greeted with silence as she is very unpopular. Miley Black would be married to Wildred Manderly as a measure of growing the alliance with House Manderly and she has come to admire Wildred Manderly. With Wildred Manderly she has two children in the form of Jacob, and Sarah Manderly of which Jacob was sent to Forks as the threat to White Harbor by the Boltens increased, while Sarah remains with her mother in White Harbor and is very young. Miley Black spent the majority of her youth in Twellen as the rest of her family has a habit of isolating their children inside Twellen and allowing them to grow inside the safe bubble that is the small village of Twellen. In Twellen Miley spent her time growing up with the group of children around her age, and this small isolated group became very close. Usually the Black's like their children to stick within the family and not get to know the poorer elements and thus Miley's friendship with the poor was something that frightened her mother Sarah Black. In order to in her mind protect her daughter she went about the removal of Miley from the village and sent her to Forks at the age of fifteen which was two years before they usually sent their children to Forks. In this way she left behind a lover, and many friends which was something that she barried inside herself and continued down the path her parents set about for her. Miley Black would marry Wildred Manderly following the rise of William Lovie III. of whom had come to want a relationship to grow with the White Knife, and was advised by his father in law Charlie Swan that Miley Black was a beautiful young girl of a noble house that would be valuable for this task. Following the Invasion of Westbridge, the marriage of Miley Black into House Manderly and continued Lucernian expansion into Westros the Kingdom of Bolten would decide to intervene violently invading the White Knife only three months before the arrival of William Lovie III. of whom was going to formally annex the White Knife and the invasion was only one true battle as following the naval conflict the Boltens occupied the capital and the war ended in the defeat of the White Knife. History Early History Miley Black spent the majority of her youth in Twellen as the rest of her family has a habit of isolating their children inside Twellen and allowing them to grow inside the safe bubble that is the small village of Twellen. In Twellen Miley spent her time growing up with the group of children around her age, and this small isolated group became very close. Usually the Black's like their children to stick within the family and not get to know the poorer elements and thus Miley's friendship with the poor was something that frightened her mother Sarah Black. Forks In order to in her mind protect her daughter she went about the removal of Miley from the village and sent her to Forks at the age of fifteen which was two years before they usually sent their children to Forks. In this way she left behind a lover, and many friends which was something that she barried inside herself and continued down the path her parents set about for her. Family Members House Manderly1.png|Lamprey Manderly - Grand Father in Law|link=House Manderly House Manderly1.png|Tyrene Manderly - Grand Mother in Law|link=House Manderly Billy Black - Father Sarah Black - Mother Jacob Black - Brother Patrik Black - Brother Rebecca Black - Sister Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Black Category:House Manderly